Ondokei
by Slamie Evans
Summary: -Soul... Soul -un nuevo gemido inundó la habitación mientras el vaivén de caderas aumentaba de velocidad-. -Lo siento Maka, no me siento bien -el albino se culpó mentalmente por mentir a su compañera, pero no podía verlo en ese estado. -Bien Soul, veamos si tienes fiebre... Soy un asco para los summarys ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Bien! aquí está mi primer intento de lemon, espero les guste.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si no sabes como se hacen los cachorritos, mejor da media vuelta.**

* * *

 _-Soul... Soul -un nuevo gemido inundó la habitación mientras el vaiven de caderas aumentaba de velocidad-._

 _La boca del albino descendió por el cuello de su amante hasta alcanzar los pechos de esta jugueteando con ellos mientras la chica se retorcía debajo suyo._

 _-So-Soul... Ya no agua-aguanto más... -las paredes de su interior apretaron el miembro del chico haciendo que el autocontrol que el ojirubí mantenía sobre él se esfumara._

 _El ritmo aumentó, las estocadas se volvieron más fuertes y profundas llevándolos al límite._

 _-¡Soul! -el grito de placer abandonó los labios de la chica mientras llegaba al clímax y su cuerpo se arqueaba pegándose aún más al del albino._

 _Un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta- Maka..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación.

Respirando erráticamente se llevó una mano a la cara golpeándose la frente; otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer...

Se semiincorporó en el mullido colchón mirando con molestia una zona de su cuerpo que resaltaba bastante aún estando tapado con la sábana.

-Genial... necesito una ducha -miró hacia su derecha, buscando con la mirada el reloj que descansaba en su escritorio; las diez de la mañana... A esa hora su técnico debe estar despierta, así que no será tan fácil pasar de largo hasta llegar al baño y menos vestido solo con sus boxers.

Se revolvió los cabellos en señal de frustración, ¡Mierda! Si solo no hubieran hecho esa excursión a la playa...

FLASHBACK

Hace una semana, tras terminar una misión cerca de la costa, Soul tuvo la "genial" idea, por favor nótese el sarcasmo, de hacer una parada antes de regresar e ir a la playa y Maka al principio se negó, pero Soul utilizó su arma más infalible en el arsenal, la "mirada de cachorro abandonado", no factible ante Maka-chops.

Al llegar allí, Soul rápidamente se despojó de su ropa quedando en boxers mientras corría hacia el agua, aun siendo primavera, esa región era tremendamente calurosa, así que buscaron un lugar alejado de la gente para poder disfrutar de un baño.

Maka se fue desvistiendo poco a poco ante las molestas insistencias de Soul ante su lentitud. Cuando estuvo solo en ropa interior miró a ambos lados asegurándose de que no había nadie antes de abandonar su zona de seguridad en la que podría volver a vestirse rápidamente.

Tras asegurarse de no estar en el rango de visión de ningún intruso, se acercó a Soul, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella chapoteando en el agua, al sentir la presencia de su técnico tras él, Soul se giró, arrepintiéndose en el acto de hacerlo.

Aun a pesar de llevar su siempre "simplona y poco llamativa" ropa interior, Maka se veía realmente bien en ella; Ese es el momento en el que uno se empieza hacer preguntas acerca de ¿donde quedó la Maka-comelibros-PLANA-Albarn? Por favor, hágase caso al énfasis en la palabra PLANA pues es el meollo del asunto.

Bien, entiende que ya a los 17 años, hasta Maka debería haberse desarrollado, pero no más de unos centímetros de altura y definir curvas, y en el extremo de que el universo se alinee, suba una o dos tallas de pecho.

Pues parece que el universo si se alineo; no era comparable a Tsubaki o Blair, pero sin duda ESO no pertenecía a Maka.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras se hundía en el agua parando a tiempo una hemorragia nasal que bien le costaría a vida a base de Maka-chops.

Cuando consiguió serenarse salió de nuevo a la superficie, y -evitando todo contacto con su técnico- salió del agua y empezó a vestirse, aún mojado alentando a su técnico a hacer lo mismo, la cual, sin entender nada, le hizo caso y volvieron a casa.

FIN FLASBACK

Desde ese día, Soul había rechazado fervientemente cada propuesta de sus amigos y técnico que involucren agua, trajes de baño o cualquier cosa que signifique a una Maka más provocativa de lo usual.

Aun sentado en su cama, volvió en si al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a su habitación; con la velocidad más alta que jamás alcanzó en su vida, se tumbó de nuevo, tapándose hasta el cuello y acomodándose de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta que se abrió dejando paso a una chica rubia cenizo enfundada en una vieja camisa celeste de Soul que le llegaba un poco por debajo del trasero de la que se adueñó años atrás sin el consentimiento del albino, cuya molestia le valio un pepino y de los bien verdes a la técnico de guadaña.

-Soul -el cuero del albino se estremeció ante la voz de su técnico, por suerte, esta no pareció notarlo -Soul levanta, ya está el desayuno.

Silencio, eso reinaba en la habitación; cosa que desesperaba a la ojiverde.

-¡Soul contéstame! -la paciencia no era su fuerte y su compañero estaba acabando con la poca que tenía- Soul... su amenaza se cortó por una tosca y fingida tos.

-Lo siento Maka, no me siento bien -el albino se culpó mentalmente por mentir a su compañera, pero no podía verlo en ese estado.

Sin decir nada, Maka abandonó la habitación para el alivio de Soul, más a agonía de este volvió al escuchar de nuevo a su técnica regresar hacia su habitación.

-Bien Soul, veamos si tienes fiebre... -si algo había aprendido de vivir tanto tiempo con Soul, era a no creerle en demasía cuando decía estar enfermo.

-Eh n-no Maka, no es necesario, verás que durmiendo un poco mas se me pasa -el albino intentó defenderse, pero su técnico lo miró con su cara de "mas terca que yo, NADIE".

Forcejearon durante un rato hasta que Soul estuvo inmovilizado sobre el colchón con Maka apoyada en sus rodillas sobre él.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta, Maka intentó acomodarse sobre Soul para así tener una mejor postura y poder ponerle el termómetro que sostenía en su boca, ya que sus manos sujetaban las de Soul, agarró las manos de la guadaña con una de sus manos mientras que con a otra quitaba el termómetro de su boca para acercárselo a Soul.

Bien, Soul podría soltarse de ese agarre en unos segundos, pero estaba estático, su cuerpo no se movía mientras veía a cámara lenta como su técnico bajaba sus caderas hasta quedar sentada sobre las suyas.

Un sonoro gemido femenino inundó la habitación cuando, al terminar de sentarse, la pelicenizo sintió el miembro erecto de Soul hacer presión contra su feminidad.

Enseguida soltó a Soul y dejó caer el termómetro al suelo mientras llevaba sus manos a tapar su boca completamente avergonzada.

En cambio Soul se sentía en medio del paraíso y el infierno: por una parte, tenía a Maka sentada sobre él, una sensación increíblemente placentera en esos momentos, y además, había escuchado un gemido salir de la garganta de la chica causado por Él.

Pero por otra parte, Maka lo mataría, después lo reviviría y luego lo volvería a matar y le haría comer su propia alma.

Mientras se debatía entre si sentir miedo desde ya o primero disfrutar la sensación, Maka, aún con el tono rojo adornando sus mejillas, bajó la cabeza y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del albino, mientras este parecía ausente; y contrario a todo ideal sobre ser una chica casta y pura hasta el matrimonio y dejar toda tentación carnal atrás, empezó a moverse sobre Soul, rozando su intimidad con la de él.

Aún a través de la fina tela de su ropa interior, el placer la inundaba, casi instintivamente, empezó a moverse más rápido, aumentando el placer y la humedad de su intimidad ya había calado su ropa interior hasta mojar la de Soul, el cual había cerrado lo ojos al igual que Maka disfrutando la sensación.

Como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, Maka despertó de su ensoñación ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Eso no estaba bien! Intentó levantarse pero sin previo aviso Soul cambió de posición, dejando a la chica debajo de él.

El albino trazó un sendero de besos por el cuello de su técnico y apartando un poco la camisa, dejó al descubierto uno de los hombro de la chica, el cual lamió y mordió dejado una marca rojiza en él.

-So-Soul n-no, para -la chica intentaba detener al albino, pero sus brazos había perdido la fuerza y sus palabras carecían de determinación alguna.

El chico hizo caso omiso a los intentos de convencimiento de su técnico y guió sus manos a a orilla de la camiseta y introdujo sus manos debajo de esta acariciando las caderas de la chica mientras la sentía soltar suspiros de placer, su boca dejaba leves senderos de saliva sobre el nacimiento de los pechos de la chica.

Fue subiendo sus manos subiendo la camisa en el camino mientras acariciaba la blanca piel que se exponía a su paso hasta que sus manso alcanzaron los pechos de la ojiverde descubiertos al no llevar sostén, la cual soltó un nuevo gemido aumentando a su vez la excitación de Soul.

La boca del albino se separó del cuerpo femenino e tiempo suficiente para terminar de sacarle la camisa, una vez el estorbo desapareció, la boca del albino se dirigió a los pechos de la chica, lamiendo uno de ellos mientras con su mano masajeaba el otro.

-So-Soul, esto no esta bi-bien- la chica seguía intentando parar al alvino, aunque más bien eso ultimo fue un intento de convencerse a si misma de que dejarse llevar no era una solución lógica.

El alvino siguió ignorando a la chica mientras su boca abandonó sus pechos para bajar por el abdomen de la chica, siguió el sendero de besos y lamidas hasta llegar a la zona íntima de su técnico.

Su espalda se arqueó al sentir la lengua caliente del alvino recorrer su intimidad; todo debate interno sobre detener o no al alvino se detuvo, gemidos salían descontrolados de su garganta, agradecía enormemente que Blair trabajara durante todo el día, no sabría que hacer si ella los descubriera o se dedicara a hacer preguntas.

-¡SOUL! -su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda al momento de llegar al clímax, el cual la dejó sin fuerzas y respirando agitadamente mientras e alvino se separaba de su intimidad relamiéndose los labios.

-Sabes realmente bien- esa afirmación hizo sonrojar de sobremanera a la chica.

-¡Qu-que tonterías dices! -miró hacia otro lado completamente avergonzada mientras sentía al alvino subirse de nuevo sobre ella mientras se despojaba de sus boxers celestes.

Bien, cuando quedó sentada sobre él, eso se sintió de maravilla, pero "eso" delante de ella la asustaba de sobremanera.

El alvino, al percatarse del miedo en los ojos de su técnico, sujetó la manos de esta que aferraban fuertemente las sábanas de su cama y las guió hasta la almohada dejándolas a los lados del rostro de la pelicenizo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Maka, si vas a detenerme esta es tu última oportunidad, pero hazlo ya.

La chica se sorprendió de la ternura en el tono de voz de la guadaña, después de todo, aún le daba la oportunidad de apartarlo realmente.

-Solo necesito saber una cosa- la chica lo miró con sus grandes y expresivos ojos oliva, los ojos de Soul eran de un carmín oscuro y frío, que con una mirada lograba atemorizar a muchos, sin embargo, a ella le encantaban, sobre todo cuando su mirada iba dirigida a ella.

-Lo que quieras Maka- se sorprendió de lo ronca que sonó su voz ¿ese había sido él?

-¿Por qué? -una simple pregunta, que podría tener millones de significados, pero que en ese momento, el alvino entendió el significad exacto.

No le respondió, simplemente se limitó a besarla, primero de una forma tierna dándole la respuesta que ansiaba y finalmente más apasionado dándole a entender al otro la urgencia en el cuerpo de ambos.

Se separaron en busca de oxígeno, pero aún así no perdieron el contacto visual, Soul buscó de nuevo algún atisbo de duda o miedo en los ojos de su técnico, pero esta simplemente le sonrió.

Sin perder más tiempo, Soul se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de su técnico, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozasen y un suspiro saliera de sus bocas.

Sin sotar sus manos ni romper el contacto visual, el alvino empezó a introducirse en el cuerpo de su técnico hasta llegar a la barrera que demostraba su pureza, de repente una felicidad enorme le inundó, era algo que ya sabía pero no había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora, Él sería el primero.

Continuó avanzando hasta romper la pequeña barrera, el rostro de su técnico se contrajo de dolor, y un pequeño rastro de sangre se deslizó por sus muslos.

El albino se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación mientras esperaba a que la chica se acostumbrara a él; el momento llegó cuando el chico deojso rojos sintió las caderas de la chica empezar a moverse arrancándole un gruñido de su garganta.

Haciendo caso a la indirecta de la chica, comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento y placentero mientras soltaba a regañadientes las manos de la chica para poder sostenerse obre las suyas y no dejar caer todo su peso sobre Maka.

La chica posó sus manos en el antebrazo del albino calvando sus uñas, pero al albino no le importo, hasta se sintió bien.

Las piernas de la pelicenizo envolvieron las caderas de Soul mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo haciendo que entrara más profundo en ella.

-So-Soul... mas ra-rápido... -le era enormemente difícil organizar una frase coherente entre gemido y gemido.

-A la orden -Las caderas del chico aumentaron el ritmo, pero al poco tiempo el carácter dominante de la técnico de guadaña volvió a dar señales de vida, y en un rápido movimiento dejó al albino debajo de ella mientras, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás del placer y sentía las manos del chico sobre sus caderas guiándola en un ritmo rápido pero profundo.

El albino se semiincorporó y volvió a jugar con uno de los pechos de la chica con su boca mientras desplazaba sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica, el cual había deseado tocar desde hace mucho, aun antes de descubrir el desarrollo que había sufrido su técnico.

-Soul... -su nombre fue pronunciado en forma de gemido ahogado por los labios del albino sobre los suyos.

Soul volvió a gruñir esta vez de una forma más sonora mientras acompañaba a la ojiverde al clímax.

Derrotada, la chica se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Soul el cual se recostó de nuevo sobre el colchón respirando agitado al igual que su técnico.

La chica, sin saber de donde, salió la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y hacer que el miembro del albino abandonase su interior. Se dejó caer a un lado de él mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, pero cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, sintió al chico moverse y acomodarse hasta ser él quien escondía su rostro entre los pechos de la ojiverde.

Restregó su rostro sobre estos y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse cuando escuchó una débil risa de los labios de la chica.

-Pervertido... -sonrió con ternura mientras llevaba una mano hacia la cabeza de albino acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos disfrutando de la cercanía del otro antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-Maka... -la voz medio dormida de Soul rompió el silencio.

-¿hmm? -fue toda la respuesta que pudo articular la chica.

-Te amo -dicho esto, volvió cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido. Si bien ya le había quedado claro antes, escucharlo de su boca hizo que el corazón de Maka latiese con alegría y jubilo.

-Yo también te amo Soul -y la chica decidió seguir el ejemplo del albino y dormir.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Siento si no es lo que esperaban, pero es mi primer lemon, intentaré mejorar con el tiempo.**

 **Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre si les gustó o no, o si falto algo.**

 **Sin más me despido.**

 **¡Mata ne!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. ¡AVISO PARA AVISAR DE UN AVISO!

**¡Hola mundo!**

Empecemos con lo importante, Ondokei sera eliminado permanentemente de Fanfiction.

 _Nah, es broma._

Yo y mi afán por la re-edición, vamos a hacer precisamente eso, una re-edición de Ondokei.

Posiblemente venga en forma de _two-shot_ , pues he decidido meterle más trama (se que algunos vienen a lo que vienen(?) pero se siente. El relleno es sagrado (fan de Naruto forever and ever(?))). La trama cambiará bastante pero tranquilos, no os quedaréis sin lemmon —si es que esto ya no es lo que era...

No hay fecha establecida para la re-subida, así que por el momento podréis seguir disfrutando _—si es que alguien ha disfrutado esta cosa que hace que me sangren los ojos...—_ de la versión antigua (actual) de Ondokei. Y como el fabuloso Fanfiction os avisará de la actualización (espero), ya os enterareis cuando lo publique.

Sin más, me despido. Un abrazo para todos:

 **Slamie Evans.**


End file.
